


Testing

by talefeathers



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Dick's first solo assignment as Robin isn't at all what he'd hoped for.





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hulksmashmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulksmashmouth/gifts).



> Prompt: "Are you testing me?" for Bruce and moody teenage Dick

“Are you – are you _testing_ me?”

Dick’s tone was accusatory. Bruce resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“It’s your first solo mission,” Bruce said, voice level. “Did you think I’d have you busting a human trafficking ring?”

“I didn’t think you’d put the _training wheels_ back on,” Dick spat. “I already passed your stupid gauntlet. I’ve been in the field with you for two years. Have I earned even a shred of your respect? Your trust?”

“You’ve been in the field _with me_ for two years,” Bruce pointed out. “And I was the one running that gauntlet. This time you’ll be on your own –”

“Yeah, in the kiddie pool,” Dick pouted. Bruce counted to ten and tried not to think about chucking his teenage ward out one of the manor’s windows.

“Look, one way or another, Kite Man needs to be dealt with,” Bruce said. “You can either handle it, or you can stay home while I do.”

For a moment Bruce really thought that Dick would remain stubbornly seated at the Batcomputer, curled grumpily in on himself, dwarfed by Bruce’s massive chair.

“No, I’ve got it,” he finally sighed, pulling his domino mask down from his forehead and over his eyes as he stood. “Wouldn’t want to put you under that kind of pressure. I mean, Kite Man, God forbid.”


End file.
